Golpeteo
by Pet Shop Girl
Summary: "Daisy" debe enfrentarse a las clases de regularización después de reprobar, y también debe enfrentarse a estar a solas con Wakaouji.


Chocó intensivamente el lápiz contra el pupitre, sin saber cómo empezar a contestar los ejercicios de química que había anotado en la libreta. Miró por la ventana abierta, intentando respirar algo del fresco aire que corría. Si hubiera estudiado, aunque sea un pequeño repaso antes del examen, no tendría por qué estar en la escuela ese día. Tampoco era cosa de echarle la culpa a Haruru, porque la oriunda de Osaka no tenía intención de retenerla en sus estudios.

Aún golpeando el lápiz, bostezó. Llevaba ya media hora sin poder responder aquellas preguntas en su libreta. Cruzó las piernas, y comenzó a patear el aire, con muchas ganas de que pasaran las horas para volver a casa.

Escuchó la puerta del salón abrirse, e instintivamente volteó. Wakaouji-sensei entraba por aquella puerta, con cara de distraído. El calor le hizo arremangar su camisa azul de manga larga. Su corbata amarilla estaba siendo apretada por su mano, y dejó escapar un gran suspiro mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Era difícil no mirar a Sensei. Tan desaliñado, tan raro y a la vez tan encantador. Wakaouji bostezó mientras caminaba hacia ella, cubriéndose la boca. Quizá venía de tomar una siesta en la sala de profesores. Jaló una silla, de manera que al sentarse quedara frente a ella. La estudiante bajó la vista hacia la libreta, aún con los ejercicios sin responder y dejó de patear a la nada cuando Wakaouji se sentó. Estaba apenada por no saber cómo empezar.  
-Ya sé que no sabes cómo resolverlos –escuchó decir al profesor, quien estaba sentado frente a ella –Pero al menos inténtalo  
-Ese es el problema… -murmuró –No sé ni cómo empezar…

Waka-sensei se recargó en su asiento volvió a suspirar mientras ella leía las preguntas, frunciendo el entrecejo con amargura.  
-Quizá te las puse muy difíciles… -mencionó mirando hacia el techo –Déjame ver si puedo ponerte algo más sencillo  
-Sensei, no… -rogó, dejando el lápiz sobre el pupitre; mirándolo con algo de pena –Ya es demasiado que tenga que darme clases intensivas sólo a mí como para que también me ponga ejercicios más fáciles…  
-Bien –sonrió, descansando las manos sobre el pupitre que compartían –Entonces me quedaré aquí por si tienes alguna duda

Ella asintió. En realidad estaba nerviosa, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago. Desde el incidente en el laboratorio de química, con aquél beso accidental, intentaba estar lo más lejos posible de él. Pero era inevitable.

Con el hecho de sentirse observada, se puso seria y comenzó a leer cuidadosamente las preguntas. Quizá la presencia de Sensei le hacía sentirse más inteligente, porque sus ojos brillaron al darse cuenta que, después de todo, si entendía todos los reactivos.

Su lápiz dejaba trazos rápidos, subrayaba conceptos en el libro y era mordido levemente por ella cuando había algo en lo que se confundía. Wakaouji seguía recargado en su asiento, y ahora parecía ser él el impaciente, golpeando con el pie el suelo. O estaba impaciente o estaba aburrido, o tal vez era el silencio el que le incomodaba.

Miró a la alumna frente a él. De verdad era inteligente y bonita y sociable. Era todo lo que él no pudo ser a esa edad. Con una débil sonrisa, el profesor se le quedó mirando.

Y entonces, de la nada, sintió un empujón leve en el pie.

La colegiala decidió no darle importancia a aquél contacto. Quizá Waka-sensei le haya dado aquella suave patada por accidente. Ya era malo para su corazón estar a solas con él, y se decidió a no dejar que aquél contacto fugaz le distrajera. Siguió respondiendo el problema de química como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sintió otro contacto en sus zapatos. Ésta vez, Waka-sensei estaba juntando la planta de de su zapato con la de ella, en una caricia que apenas podían sentir. Miró de reojo a Wakaouji, quien a su vez miraba por la ventana, como si no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía. Quizá no se había dado cuenta.

Sacudió su cabeza, queriendo quitar de su mente aquellas ideas locas que llegaban. _"¿Por qué lo hace?" "¿Qué significa que esté haciendo esto?" "¿Le… le gusto a Sensei?" "¿Por qué pienso estas tonterías?"_

Siguió con sus actividades, diciéndose a sí misma que todo lo que había pasado fue un accidente. Un simple accidente sin importancia. Además, Waka-chan se comportaba así de amigable con todas, ¿cierto?

Por varios minutos sintió los pequeños choques en sus zapatos, los cuales la ponían más y más nerviosa. Y pronto se encontró deseando más de ese contacto tan misterioso.

Como si pudiera leer su mente, Wakaouji chocó las puntas de su zapato con la punta del zapato de su alumna. Se recargó levemente sobre el pupitre, alcanzando a ver todos los reactivos contestados.  
-Ya casi terminas –le dijo, observando aún como la mano de la estudiante seguía escribiendo con el lápiz –Y decías que no podías  
-Yo no dije eso –le respondió, sintiendo aún el leve empujón en la punta de su zapato –Dije que no sabía cómo empezar a resolverlos

El profesor le arrebató la libreta, revisando rápidamente los ejercicios contestados. Tenía la mirada seria, pero seguía chocando su zapato con el de ella, como si eso le ofreciera algún tipo de entretenimiento. Tomó el lápiz de su alumna, escribiendo algunas cosas y al finalizar, le devolvió la libreta y el mordisqueado lápiz. La joven miró su libreta con atención.  
-Marqué los que te salieron mal, pero no te preocupes, no son muchos

Finalmente, con una lenta caricia final sobre el zapato de la chica, Wakaouji volvió a recargarse en su asiento.  
-Yo creo que con esto finalizamos la sesión de hoy. Termina en casa los ejercicios que te faltaron, mañana te pondré otros aún más difíciles  
-¿Eh? –soltó, sorprendida, casi desencajando la mandíbula  
-No es que no seas inteligente –comenzó –Te hace falta confiar en tus conocimientos y ponerle más empeño a los estudios. Si tienes alguna duda, házmelo saber, sobre todo si es de mi materia, ¿entendido?  
-Sí, Sensei… -respondió por lo bajo

Suspiró, rendida y sintiéndose mal por sí misma; Wakaouji pareció sonreír por segundos.

Al alzar la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con los de su profesor y sintió como si hubiera una especie de electricidad que le recorrió el cuerpo. Los verdes ojos del profesor estaban llenos de un sentimiento que ella no sabía definir.

Apenas era lunes. Le esperaba una semana muy interesante con esas clases intensivas.


End file.
